Honeymoon Cololal
by carolily
Summary: After a year of gruiling parenting, Colonello decides that he and Lal need a break... what is he planning? -Cololal Fanfic, almost-sequel to Ladylike. Rated M just to be extra safe. FLUFF, FLUFF, AND MORE FLUFF!
1. What? Honeymoon!

This is a new series I'm starting, it's sort of a sequel to Ladylike, but nor really, with (lots!) more fluff and not including the epilogue for the other one. Its set after Lal gave birth to Clove. For those who have not read ladylike, i suggest you read that beforehand. Well, enjoy!

A year. A year has passed since Lal brought Clove into the world. In that year, it has never gotten easier for Lal, who hates being a mother. Sleepless nights, crying child, and early mornings just don't agree with her. She sighed in frustration, wanting to smash something to pieces. She never imagined parenting to be so _difficult_. In COMSUBIN, she has whipped thousands of recruits into shape. Of course, she always used the standard 'Do or Die' method, and threatening, and beating, and cardio building punishments. She can't exactly use that on a baby when she refuses to eat what Lal stuck into her mouth, and spit it out, gruel dribbling down her chin. Throwing the spoon down in frustration, she turned around and stood up from her chair.

"Colonello, you feed Clove." Lal stormed out of the kitchen as Colonello hurried in.

"Now come on Lal. It can't be that difficult kora. See?" Colonello gently picked up the spoon, as Clove opened her mouth. Lal made a noise between a snort and a choke, and promptly called out

"I'm going to go train." And stormed out of the house. Colonello merely sighed, and kept on feeding Clove.

"you're mother sure has a temper kora." He sighed as scrapes the tiny bowl clean, dropping it in the sink and taking Clove out of her high chair. "Now, daddy's going to get Uncle Reborn to watch you kora. I'm going to out for a while kora. You're mother's in a really in a bad mood..." He carried Clove with one arm and reached for the phone with the other.

**After a few minutes...**

Lal was bored training by herself. Of course, she came here just to blow off steam, but really, there's nothing much to do with a sand punching bag. As she aimed another jab at the target, she kept on going over in her head why it was so easy for Colonello to take care of Clove. Every time, as long as it was him who was feeding her, or cleaning her, or playing with her, she would always comply. Seriously.

"Lal! Did you miss me kora?" Lal's head turned as a certain blond walked into the training room.

"Colonello! What are you doing here you idiot! Where's Clove?" Lal ceased her punches to the punching bag and instead aimed at Colonello.

"Whoa there kora!" Colonello blocked her punches as she aimed again. "I Left her with Reborn. Besides, I though you would need a sparring buddy kora." Colonello smirked as he dodged Lal's trip.

"Good. I still remember what she did to the other nanny." Lal shuddered as Colonello's kick missed her head.

"She stole one of my rifles and started shooting at random pigeon's right?" Colonello answered as he countered Lal's kicks.

"Hey! Her aim was good. She would make a good sharpshooter someday." Lal defended as she slipped past Colonello's defences. Colonello, stepped back, and hugged her tight around her waist.

"Don't want to encourage her, or she'll end up like you one day kora." He murmured into her ear, as Lal tensed up, ready to slap him, but relaxed into his arms and sighed.

"I'm letting you take advantage of me too much." She sighed as Colonello laughed lightly.

"I don't mind kora." He whispered, as he lightly kissed her on the cheek, nibbling on her ear.

"S-stop that! It tickles." Lal started shuddering and blushing adorably. Colonello let go of Lal, and as if he just remembered something, started looking in his pockets.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me kora!" Colonello whipped out two plane tickets as Lal looked them over curiously.

"What are these for? And why are there only two?" Lal held them in front of her, reading over the date and time. Next Wednesday... what happens next Wednesday?

"It's for our honeymoon kora." Colonello took back the tickets. "Don't tell me you've forgotten? It's the day we first met..." Colonello slung his arm around Lal, who looked away guiltily.

"I-I don't bother remembering such trivial things-ah!" Lal protested as Colonello picked her up, and spun her around, setting her down by the wall and bring her mouth close for a full kiss.

"Trivial kora? You hurt my feelings." Colonello pinned Lal against a wall, kissing down her neck.

"Colonello... you... perverted idiot..." Lal whimpered as Colonello's lips met the sensitive patch of skin at the nape of her neck.

"That hurts my feelings even more. " He pouted. As their lips met, his tongue pleaded for entrance, and being lenient, Lal opened her mouth just a little, wrapping her arms around Colonello's neck. Immediately taking his chance, he darted his tongue into her mouth, exploring his territory, one only he can set foot on. Lal shivered at the touch of his cold fingers at her waist, and moaned, tightening the grip around his neck. What snapped her to her senses were Colonello's fingers, traveling on her skin, up her shirt. Breaking the kiss, she roughly pushed Colonello away from her, blushing and panting.

"Don't Colonello. Now's not the time, and this isn't the place." She said firmly, turning towards the door. Colonello sighed.

"Fine kora. Geez. You're still so uptight." He muttered, as a quick backfist caught him in the neck, leaving him gasping for air.

"Watch it. I was being nice." Lal growled as she exited the training room.

"What's with women and mood swings kora?" Colonello quietly muttered as he hurried after Lal.

**Meanwhile, at the house, with Reborn and Clove**

"Oh, a rifle I see. So you want to challenge me at sharpshooting?" Reborn smirked, as Clove, on wobbly legs picked up a rife.

When Colonello and Lal got home, they found the front littered with dead pigeons.

Did you guys enjoy that? Yeah... there's a lot of fluff ahahahahahah... lot's more yet to come! Reviews make me a happy person!


	2. You Perverted Bleeeeep!

Lal really wasn't a people person. And most of all, she absolutely despised press conferences. But that would be probably what was going to happen once they reach their destination.

"This is another indication of your lack of planning skills. Why in the world would you choose to go to Mafia Land of all places?" Lal growled, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Now now Lal, I have my reasons kora. Besides, the press wouldn't bother us once they see you're there. You know how everyone's afraid of you kora." Colonello tried to put an arm around Lal, but she slapped his hand away.

"Watch it. There are peopleon this plane." She hissed, as the little seat belt light blinked on. Colonello just shrugged.

"Have it your way then. We're landing in a sec anyway kora." He smiled as Lal blushed and turned away.

_Just you wait kora. _He thought, as he turned towards the window.

**After a while... **

"Welcome to Mafia Land! Please state your party!" The cheery receptionist smiled as the couple walked up, Lal still glaring daggers at Colonello after they were swarmed by news people, trying to get the latest scoop. She wouldn't be surprised if a picture of them were on tomorrow's morning newspaper.

"Colonello and Lal Mirch kora." He smirked and showed his teeth, and the receptionist giggled. Lal eyebrows twitched, and her face sank into a scowl.

"Oh wow! Colonello-kun! You've changed so much! You're so handsome in your adult form!" The receptionist blushed, but eyeing Lal warily. "And this is?" She asked, eyes trained on Colonello.

Lal was fuming by this point. What was that bastard Colonello doing? Flirting with the receptionist like that... Wait! She doesn't care. She shouldn't care about what that idiot bastard was doing, or... She does. La admits it. She hates it when Colonello flirts with other people, and he knows it. He was probably doing it just to spite Lal.

"Lal Mirch kora." Colonello confirmed, winking at the receptionist. She smiles back, and starts tapping away at her computer.

"There! You're all registered! Now enjoy your stay!" The receptionist looks up confusedly as Colonello was dragged away by a very angry and scary looking Lal.

"What's wrong kora? You seem a little...down" Colonello glanced at Lal when they were in the elevator. Her arms were crossed firmly; fists clenched so tight her knuckles ere turning white.

"Don't be stupid. Why would I be?" Lal shot back in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Come on Lal. Don't tell me that you were jealous that I was flirting with the receptionist kora?" a smirk formed at Colonello's mouth as he stepped closer to Lal, wrapping strong insistent arms around her.

"Idiot! Get your hands off me! Why would I be jealous- "She was cut off by gasping at Colonello's sudden nip to her ear.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Lal, you're really bad at lying kora." Colonello laughed as he let go of her, elevator pinging and doors opening. Lal, who was now a blushing tomato, turned around, and walking out the elevator without a second glance.

"Now Lal, don't be in such a bad mood kora. This is supposed to be a vacation remember?" Colonello stepped into their hotel room after Lal, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Shut up idiot." She growled as she took out a change of clothes, intent on having a bath. It would help calm her mind. Really. Being around that blond was so tiring for her emotionally. Sighing, she straightened up as Colonello ran the water, looking at his watch.

"Hmm, the plane was off schedule kora. We'll have to meet Reborn and the others at the restaurant soon. And Reborn's bringing Clove. Why don't we bathe together kora?" Colonello cocked his head to one side.

"T-together? Don't even think about it pervert!" Lal chucked her shoe at him, which he easily dodged.

"Don't be so stubborn kora. We do need to meet Reborn in half an hour you know." Colonello pouted, eyes silently begging. Lal opened her mouth to bite back some sharp retort, but sighed, frustrated.

"Fine. But just this once." She growled, and walking into the luxurious bathroom, she threw a towel over the chair, and began undressing. Sliding into a mini swimming pool sized bathtub, she sighed contently, but stiffening as Colonello slid in after her.

"Relax kora." He teased, as he sat next to Lal. "I don't bite." Lal just sighed and tried to relax as much as she could, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. She tensed as she felt Colonello's hand brush against her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" She tried to state in her calmest manner possible.

"Well, you seemed upset, you I'm trying to cheer you up kora." He explained, as Lal turned her head towards him.

"And how do you plan to do that-nugmmm" Her retort was muffled by his lips crashing onto hers, fingers skimming her skin. Lal felt her defences crumbling, but she swore she wouldn't fall. That idiot was too good, making her bend underneath him will with his every touch. When his tongue pleaded entrance, she firmly kept her mouth shut, determined to deprive him of what he wanted. After all, he was taking advantage of her weakness.

"What's the matter Lal? So stubborn kora." He whispered, momentarily breaking the kiss. His skilful fingers brushed back, making her gasp. Taking his chance, his tongue darted into her mouth, mapping his territory. Lal, at this moment, was completely and utterly under his control. Despite her muffled protests, his fingers were still skimming her back and stomach, one arm wrapped around her waist. With her final wall of self restrain crumbling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning again, as his hands stroke her back, completely sealed in their own little world of pleasure.

Suddenly, the phone rang, making both of them jump.

Blushing and wrapping herself in a towel, Lal fled the bathroom and dashed to the phone.

"Hello? Lal? What's taking you guys so long?" Reborn's voice echoed from the receiver.

"Sorry. Our plane got delayed. And... Hey! Wait a minute! I thought this was supposed to be a vacation with just me and Colonello?" Lal shouted into the phone.

"Oh what's the matter? Disappointed?" Lal could just imagine Reborn's smirk.

"As if? A- anyway, we'll be there in a sec. Bye." She hung up, as Colonello came out of the bathroom, already fully dressed.

"You should hurry up too kora." He nodded at Lal, who blushed.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Lal muttered underneath her breath as she returned to the bathroom.

Second chapter desu~ Somehow, I'm actually not very happy with this, due to the overly fluffy scenes (Actually, the perverted part of me doesn't actually mind ...) and the fact the Colonello sounds like a perverted bastard. Anyway, please review, and hope you enjoyed!

Colonello: Why'd you make me sound so perverted kora?

Carolily: Sorry! It's just that my hormones were acting up again...

Colonello: well, I actually did enjoy the scenes of me and Lal...

Lal Mirch: What'd you say? And why in the world did you write those scenes about me being so weak and submissive? *Eyebrows twitching, cracking knuckles.

Carolily: Umm... Colonello, I think we'd better run.


	3. Gasps! What?

As Lal and Colonello rushed past the doors of a posh restaurant/bar, they found all the members of the arcobaleno sitting around a large table in the back room. Fong was tending to Clove, who was (somehow) quietly drinking milk out of a little sippy cup. Lal and Colonello shot an alarmed look at each other, and slid into the two empty seats beside Clove and Mammon, waiting expectantly for Reborn to start speaking.

"As you all know, Lal and Colonello are on a little, er, vacation together. But the problem is this child." He nodded towards Clove, who was watching the adults with a look of interest in her eyes. Adopting an offended look in her eyes, Lal crossed her arms.

"What about her?" She shot at reborn, glaring daggers. Nobody insults her daughter!

"Well you see, I'm not a person who has unlimited time on my hands. I have errands to run, and they're not something that I can bring a child to, lest they probably would get killed." Reborn sipped his cup of coffee, fedora hat tipped back. Colonello looked confused.

"Then just get a temporary nanny. Just don't let her near guns. It's just Clove kora. Why'd you bring everyone here?" Colonello asked, making Reborn look at him with one eye.

"The reason I can't leave her with a nanny and have everybody gather here is because of this" He nodded at Fong, who gently pulled out her chain with Colonello and Lal's pacifiers.

"So? We gave them to her a long time ago. We almost always left her with a nanny." Lal shot at Reborn, not even bothering to look.

"Umm Lal? I think you should look again kora." Colonello muttered weakly. Lal, curious, turned and stared at Clove's chain. However, instead of two pacifiers, there were three.

The third was orange.

"Impossible!" Lal stood up, making everyone jump in their seats. "She's just a child! And besides, she doesn't have sky arcobaleno blood in her!"

"Well, obviously. But it appears the former sky arcobalenos gave her their blessing." Verde frowned slightly.

"She's just a child!" Lal exclaimed, picking up Clove in her arms, and examining the pacifier.

"Well, it doesn't matter. She's officially the boss of the arcobaleno. Since she's the boss, then that means everyone has responsibility in taking care of her." Reborn snapped, setting his coffee down. "Since Colonello and Lal will be on vacation for a week, we'll each have a day. Fong, you take first, next Skull, then Verde, and Viper, and finally, me."

"First of all, it's Mammon." Mammon replied "Second of all, we're all busy people. Who has time to take care of a baby?" He spat the word out, as if it was something vile.

"Shut up." Reborn slammed his fist on the table, making everyone jump. "There is no negotiation. Conversation ends here." Reborn gets up, and walks out the door.

**A bit later...**

"what's the matter kora?" Colonello murmured affectionately as he slipped into the bed, next to Lal.

"Clove." Lal sighed. "If she's the Sky Arcobaleno, then she'll have strings to the mafia. Plus, you know of the curse of the Sky arcobaleno." She said seriously, eyes filled with worry. Colonello smiled and stroked her hair, making her blush all over again.

"We have to believe that she'll be okay." He whispered into her ear, and kissed her gently. Lal shuddered, but didn't push him away. Taking that as a sign that she wouldn't kick him out the window, he put an arm around her shoulders. Lal instinctively curled up next to the other warm body on the bed, closing her eyes sleepily.

"You seem to be more ladylike now kora." Colonello gently teased as he kissed her temple, but received a gentle knee in the gut.

"Shut up. I was being nice." She muttered, pulling the blankets above her chin.

"Then be nice for a bit longer." Colonello smirked, as Lal opened her eyes, startled.

"Colonello, don't you dare-"Too late. He was already on top of her.

Carolily: Ahahahah another perverted one. Gomenasai Colonello! I made you pervy.

Colonello: Again? Geez I'm not someone like Shamal kora. I'm not that hentai. Besides, Lal would never let me do that to her right kora? *Looks at Lal who was blushing adorably.*

Lal: O-of course not! *punches Colonello in good measure*

Carolily: *eyes the pair suspiciously* Anywayyyyys, plz review! They make me a happy person! And from now on, I'm probably gonna do this instead of authors notes. More fun this way :P see ya!


	4. Beach Time part1

Lal woke up to the gentle morning sun peeking around the curtains from the window. Groaning, she closed her eyes again, temporarily blinded by the light. She felt sore all over, courtesy of Colonello last night.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Lal caught the scent of bacon as Colonello walked in, kissing her gently on the cheek. As he set the plate of breakfast down on table, Lal glared at him with accusation.

"I'm really sore." She winced as she sat up, reaching for the plate of bacon and eggs, as well as a fork.

"Ahahah, sorry kora." Colonello grinned apologetically, as he sat down on the bed. "So? What do you wanna do today?"

"Hmm, Maybe the beach..." Lal looked up thoughtfully, but catching Colonello's eye and blushing.

"Then the beach it is kora!" Colonello grinned, reaching for Lal's finished plate before she got out of bed, wincing as she stood up.

"Damn it Colonello. You need to be gentler..." She muttered, and Colonello laughed in reply.

"I already said sorry kora. Here, go change in the washroom." He nodded at Lal, who quickly pulled out her swimsuit from her travel bag, and dashed to the bathroom. Quickly throwing off her nightclothes and stepping into the revealing piece of clothing, she frowned as she looked into the full length mirror.

Lal didn't like swimsuits, but she couldn't really wear shorts and a T-shirt into a pool. (Well, of course she could, but it would be a pain to wash out later. Plus, the colours fade from the chlorine) they were way too revealing, and drew too much attention. Last time she actually got the time to go swimming (Properly at a pool for fun, not from having to jump from a ship because it was sinking) She drew stares from people all around her. Of course, she couldn't beat them up just randomly, so she had to grit her teeth and just hold it in. She just felt too exposed, even in her sky blue one-piece that was no more revealing than necessary.

"Lal! Are you ready kora?" Colonello called from the other room. Sighing, she quickly grabbed at towel, and hurried out the bathroom.

"Finally. You were taking such a long...time..." Colonello's words trailed off as his eyes widened, staring at a furiously blushing Lal who happened to feel like she was being stripped naked by Colonello's eyes.

To get rid of the awkwardness, she punched him.

"Stop staring idiot. You've seen me naked." She huffed, as she clutched the towel to her chest, feeling underdressed.

"Yeah, but... well... you look nice in a swimsuit kora." Colonello replied, rubbing his arm.

"Shut up." Lal blushed into the towel as she stepped into her flip-flops, and out the door.

"That was meant as a complement kora!" he caught up with her, muttering quietly.

"What was that" Lal turned around, her eyebrows twitching.

"Nothing kora."

**Meanwhile... **

Fong smiled as he gently carried Clove outside, on the bright warm sunny day. He actually didn't mind children, and Clove was quite well behaved. Holding onto Fong's finger with her tiny hand, she struggled towards the ground, wanting to be let down. Sighing, Fong complied, as she waddled towards the beach. Suddenly, Clove's eyes lit up. Tugging hard on Fong's finger, she continued forwards at her own pace, sending Fong running after her.

**Back with Lal and Colonello...**

"It's really a good day for the beach huh?" Colonello lifted his hand up to his eyes as Lal dropped the towel to the ground, tying her hair up with a rubber band.

"I guess." She merely shrugged, stepping into the lukewarm water, scanning it. "But there doesn't seem to be any fish around. Or sharks for that matter..." She muttered as Colonello adopted a exasperated look on his face.

_She wanted to come here to wrestle with sharks..._He sighed, as he waded deeper into the water.

"Don't always be so tomboy kora." Colonello stuck his tongue out at Lal, whose cheeks immediately turned red, and started wading in after him

"What did you say?" She threatened, as Colonello kept on wading into the cool sea water.

"I said that you were too tomboy kora!" He teased, as Lal lunged for him, trying to land a blow on him. He dodged just in time, leaving a sputtering and soaking Lal.

"See? You should be more patient too kora." Colonello smiled as Lal lunged for him again, but losing her footing, arms wrapping around his neck for support.

"Hey, are you all right kora?" He looked down at her, eyes filled with concern.

"Y-yes." Lal stuttered back, looking away cheeks blushing. Colonello kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Good kora" He replied. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. Both he and Lal turned their heads towards a brunette running towards them.

"Decimo! Hi kora!" Colonello waved, as Tsuna ran up to them, panting (Not that it's the ten years later version)

"Colonello, Lal, I didn't know you were here!" Tsuna smiled, but eyes widening when he saw Lal's arms around Colonello's neck. Noticing how close their bodies were, Lal immediately stepped back, Crossing her arms.

"I didn't know you were here either, Sawada." Lal muttered, as Colonello wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Taking a vacation kora?" Colonello smiled warmly, as Lal noticed Fong and Clove in the distance.

"Colonello, I think Fong and Clove's here. Wait a sec..." Lal squinted at the sight of Clove running loose on the beach.

"I'd better go handle this." She sighed as she trudged out of the water, and scooping up the giggling child as Tsuna and Colonello watched from a distance.

"Whose baby is that?"Tsuna asked curiously, as Lal scolded Clove on the way back to where the two stood.

"Oh, you didn't hear from Reborn kora? Clove's ours. As in me and Lal. Were here on our homneymoon, but the arcobaleno's not doing a very good job in taking care of their new boss." Colonello laughed, as Tsuna's jaws dropped wider at his every sentence.

"You mean... you two... are..." Tsuna stuttered, face blushing.

"Well yeah, in a sense, she's my wife. But don't tell her I said that. She'll take my head off." Colonello replied, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Tsuna, however, thought it was the biggest news. As they watched Lal carry the struggling child with the stance of a mother, he knew that Lal never ceases to amaze him.

Chapter to be continued...

Carolily: I have a few announcements to make. First of all, thank you to those who actually reviewed. Second, I won't be posting for the next two days, due to the fact I'm attending an anime con (I'm cosplaying Lal! Yayayay! For those who are also going to Cos and effect con at UBC this weekend, plz tell me! I'm going to be Lal Saturday.) Sorry in advance. Also, I'm taking suggestions on what to write next, because frankly, I'm sorta out on ideas...yea... so just suggest what you would like to see, and most likely I'll write it. No smut though. I suck at smut. If you would actually want to read my horrible smut, go search sandandblossoms on deviantart.

Colonello: So I don't get scenes with Lal all weeked, _and_ no really hot scenes? You suck kora.

Lal: *Eyebrows twitching* thank goodness for that. And Colonello, if you say that again, I will personally take your head off.

Colonello:*sticks out tongue* I want smut scenes with lal!

*Lal proceeds to chasing Colonello everywhere, with Colonello running for his life*

Carolily: anyway, ignoring those two, please review! They make me verrry happy! And please suggest something for me to write! If I don't come up with something, I might just stop writing this one cuz it doesn't seem to be leading anywhere. So please, review, and sankuuu~


	5. Beach Time part2

During the day, the beach at Mafia Island was a bright, friendly hangout for children roughhousing in the waves, a place for family fun. At night time however, it was transformed into something like a light club, with champagne and loud music blasting out of monstrous speakers. Lal didn't like alcohol or anything loud, but with a few soft words (and admittedly, a few kisses) from a certain bandanna wearing blond, she reluctantly agreed to stay for a while, wine glass in hand, sipping sparingly. She sat just out of the vicinity of the dancing bodies, disliking the crowd of semi-drunk dancers. Instead, she was looking over the horizon, at the setting sun dying part of the sea a fiery orange.

"Pretty isn't it kora?" A voice sounded next to Lal, nearly making her drop her fine crystal wine glass.

"What? Weren't you planning on joining them?" Lal jerked her head in the general direction of the crowd, the alcohol sloshing in her veins.

"I can't leave you by yourself kora. You're still a lady, after all." Colonello easily dodged a badly aimed punch from Lal. "And to confirm my suspicions, you're a few sips away from being drunk yourself kora."

"Shut up."Lal grunted, taking another miniscule sip from her glass, while Colonello poured himself a glass.

"We really should go back up to the room kora." Colonello put his arm around Lal's shoulders, gently taking away her wine glass. "You've drank too much."

"It's not like I get this ever day." Lal mumbled grumpily, stumbling as she stood up. Colonello caught her gently, and laughed lightly.

"You still have a low tolerance of alcohol." He teased as he led Lal up to the hotel, through the door, to the elevator. Lal made an annoyed grunt but said nothing. As they stepped through the room, Colonello gently set Lal onto the bed.

"I'm going to go back down kora. You've drank too much" He was about to turn around, but he suddenly felt Lal's small but insistent arms wrap around his chest and pulled him down on the bed.

"Or... maybe I'm not kora." He grinned as his back hit the soft bedding. Lal kissed him roughly, hand tousled in his hair, tongue moving insistently in his mouth. He tasted of wine, she thought as their tongues fought for dominance. Lal pressed herself closer to the warm human being beneath her, loving how their bodies fitted against each other. As they broke the kiss for air, leaving both panting, Lal shot her most menacing glare at Colonello, who merely grinned naughtily.

"No shit you're not." Lal growled as Colonello wrapped his arms around her waist. One thing she never mentioned was that alcohol gave her a pottymouth, and made her unable to control her impulses. Another reason why she rarely drank. She was of military background after all.

But right now, her head was aching, and she moaned as his hands trailed up her shirt, making her shudder. Shifting his position, Colonello rolled Lal on to her back, kissing down her throat to that super-sensitive patch of skin that made her arch and shiver with ever touch.

"Umm, Lal? Colonello? Are you there? "A voice sounded at the door, making the pair jump. Hurriedly pulling apart, they dashed to the door, trying to straighten themselves up.

"Oh, Tsuna, Hi kora." Colonello greeted, breathless, with Lal by his side, blushing like mad. Eyeing the two with raised eyebrows, Tsuna blushed but didn't mention anything.

"Reborn told me to give you a message. The Arcobalenos are apparently, going camping together." Watching the expression on the couple's face, he quickly added "They're bringing clove of course. Reborn said to meet at the top of hill at ten am tomorrow morning." Tsuna finished, looking at the two expectantly.

"I've got it kora. Thanks Tsuna." Colonello closed the door as Tsuna headed off, and breathed a sigh. "Well, now that's taken care of, should we finish the task at hand?" a sly grin crept onto Colonello's face.

*THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER IS CENSORED*

Carolily: A super fluffy chapter for you~ you though I was writing smut didn't you? I'm not that perverted. Anyway, thanks for waiting! The idea for the next few chapters goes to Dreamsugar. She gave me the idea for a camp thingy majiggy. Anyway, reviews are needed and appreciated!

Colonello: YES! Censored scenes with Lal, Plus extra fluffy stuff at the beginning kora. Thank you so much Carolily!

Lal: Why does this chapter contain this sort of stuff? I thought you said you wouldn't write something like this? *massages temples* But I guess it couldn't be helped.

Colonello: Admit it Lal, you liked it *smirk*

Lal; *blushes furiously, and punches Colonello* W-what are you talking about?


	6. Camping Out

Lal was in a good mood. She glanced around the little group that were huffing, cheeks red and rosy. They were hiking up the mountain in Mafia land, led by Reborn, to where they were supposedly supposed to set up camp. They were unconsciously lined up, not saying a word to each other. Reborn was leading, followed by Fong, Mammon, Colonello and herself, with skull at the back desperately trying to nudge along the grumpy Clove. Lal felt slightly sorry for Skull, but Colonello brushed her hand lightly and smiled. Scowling and blushing, she snatched away her hand.

She was actually excited that they were going to spend time in nature, even though she acted like she didn't care. It has been a long time since she's actually been catching her own food, living outside for a while.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the line stopped moving, resulting in her bumping into Colonello, stumbling backwards.

"Whoa. Are you okay kora?" Colonello caught the wildly blushing Lal, setting her back on her feel. Crossing her arms, she stepped away from Colonello.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, as Reborn cleared his throat.

"If you two are done here," He glared at those too who looked away, "We've arrived at our destination." He stepped back, allowing the rest of the arcobalenos a glance at the small clearing at the edge of the forest. With a squeal, Clove let go of Skull's hand as she ran to the small patch of grass, and started picking wildflowers.

"C-Clove! Get back here!" Skull rushed after Clove, as Reborn, completely ignoring him, started assigning jobs to the other arcobaleno.

"So, for our camp, Mammon and I will be responsible for food, Colonello and Lal Mirch will build shelter, and Fong, will you be okay with babysitting Clove and Skull, as well as starting a fire?" Reborn looked to Fong, who nodded in reply.

"And will I get paid?" Mammon grumbled, lowering his hood.

"You'll get dinner. Is that good enough?" Reborn raised his eyebrows. Mammon grumbled something undistinguishable, and disappeared. Sighing, Reborn disappeared into the forest also.

"Hey, Lal, we should get going kora." Colonello jolted Lal back to her senses. Heading off to the forest, she headed into the dense undergrowth without looking to see if Colonello was following. She didn't need to.

"This sure brings back old memories huh?" Colonello examined a tree at the edge of the clearing, deeming it worthy to be the base of the shelter.

"I guess. We haven't done this in a long time. Remember survival training?" She scanned the forest ground for any branches that can be used for shelter, as well as something for Fong to feed the fire.

"Of course I do kora! You were a hell of a trainer. We had to catch our own food and you wouldn't help us kora." Colonello lightly laughed as he carried the branches Lal passed him,

"You guys needed to learn how to do it for yourself." Lal replied crossly, as she headed deeper into the woods. She absentmindedly scanned the ground, but finding sunlight streaming through the trees ahead. Curious, she strained her ears, hearing the distant sound of water rushing.

"Let's go over there." She pointed, as she picked her way over towards the light. What she saw once she stepped out of the trees made her gasp. She was standing on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a torrential waterfall on the opposite side of the mountain. The setting sun painted everything red, as it on fire. Nature was the only bit of beauty that Lal found genuine and true, something she was able to appreciate.

"Should we take a break kora?" Colonello set down the armful of wood he was carrying, and joined Lal at the edge of the cliff.

"I guess." Lal allowed reluctantly. "Wouldn't the others be waiting?"

"Nah. They can wait kora." Colonello smiled and turned to Lal. "Besides, this scenery is too beautiful to give up. Just like you." He murmured softly, making Lal blush and punch him in the gut.

"Watch your mouth." Lal growled, but she was smiling. Colonello winced, but straightened up quickly. He was accustomed to Lal's beatings, and learned to tolerate them in the years they spent together. He gently pulled her into a loose embrace, lips meeting hers in a kiss. It was different from hot, needy kisses from before, filled with want and lust. This was soft and unbearably sweet, making Lal blush even deeper.

"Ahem." Reborn cleared his throat, making the two of them jump apart hastily. "What have you been doing?"

"We were collecting wood for the shelter, as well as some for Fong to feed the fire." Lal explained, reddened cheeks dying down as she bent to pick up the bundle of branches she was carrying. Reborn made a scoffing noise, and turned around.

"Dinner will be served in five minutes. Don't be late." With that, he turned and walked away. Glaring at Reborn, Lal trudged along after Colonello, following the general direction they headed from.

"Wasn't that nice kora?" Colonello smirked, as Lal aimed a blow to his head.

"Don't be stupid." Lal snapped as a giant bump appeared on his head. As Colonello was busy rubbing his bruised and bumped head, Lal secretly allowed herself a smile, thinking about things that she could never tell.

Carolily: Another chapter done. Tired. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing my other spinoff smut tale. It was raging teenage hormones.

Colonello: no fair! There was only like, one kiss in this chapter!

Lal: Shut up. You make me angry. Do you really want a bash to the head?

Carolily: Be grateful. You had your smut story. Anyway, Thank you for reading and reviews make me really happy!


	7. Camping out part2

When Lal and Colonello got back to the campsite, the aroma of cooking stew and roasting meat drifted to their nose. Eyes brightening, Colonello immediately scampered over to the fire, taking a skewer and snarfed the meat. Lal merely rolled her eyes, and joined the circle of the arcobaleno around the fire. Skull was struggling to feed Clove, balancing her in his knee while trying to stuff meat in her mouth.

"Just eat the damned meat already!" Skull shouted, frustrated, over Clove's muffled cries. As he removed the skewer from her mouth, she aimed a flailing-but still strong- punch to Skull's eye, making him howl and nearly drop her. Everybody laughed.

"Here, just let me do it kora." Colonello took Clove. Tearing a bit of meat off, he held it up to Clove, who ate it with a big bite, nearly biting off his fingers.

"Looks like Colonello's a better parent. " Reborn clicked, making Lal's eyelid twitch, taking a violent bite out of her meat kabob. Everybody else shuddered.

"Anyway, Mammon, how were you able to catch so much?" Fong politely changed the topic.

"I just set up traps, and used my illusions to make it seem like nothing was wrong." Mammon drawled in a bored voice, not touching the food at all. With a sweep of his cloak, he got up from the log that the arcobalenos were sitting on.

"and if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." And with that, he disappeared, probably going to roost in some tree.

"Well, considering the fact that the rest of us don't really want to sleep in a tree," Lal called out loudly, "There are shelters we made, and there's three in total. Originally, everyone was supposed share, but considering the fact that Mammon isn't sleeping with us, someone sleeps alone."

"I am not rooming with Skull." Reborn complained, causing an indignant hey! from Skull.

"And I'm defiantly rooming with Lal kora." Colonello fed Clove the last bit of meat. "And since Skull is supposed to take care of Clove, you have to sleep with Clove. This means that Reborn is rooming with Fong, I'm rooming with Lal, and lucky Skull is taking care of Clove kora." Colonello smirked, making Skull sputter in protest. Laughing, he plopped Clove back in Skull's lap, and slung his arm around Lal's shoulders.

"Pervert. Get your hands off me." A swift punch met his nose, making the remainder of the arcobaleno (Only Reborn and Fong; Skull was too busy trying to get his fingers out of Clove's mouth) laugh.

"Now now, don't be so stubborn kora." Colonello flirted, earning another knee in the gut.

"You know, sometimes I wonder about those two." Fong smiled as he sipped his tea, (Which randomly appeared in his hands) watching the performance between Colonello and Lal, involving slaps and a few more knees, this time in more hurtful places.

"But I guess their conflicting personalities work out for the best." Reborn added, sipping an espresso (which also appeared out of nowhere).

At last, it seems that Lal gave in to a bruised and beaten up Colonello, and let him guide her to the pine-and-branches little tent like structure. Stretching out on the pine needle littered ground. Lal took off her cloak, and threw it over herself. The night was warm; the chirping of crickets and the smell of honeysuckle filled her senses. It was nice to not worry about things once in a while, and get to spend the night like this. COMSUBIN seemed so long ago, all those greenhorn trainees cowering in her presence.

"You know, you were a cruel instructor." Colonello smiled as he raised a hand to stroke her hair.

"How was that my fault?" Lal defended, pulling the cloak tighter around her.

"Well, who was it who told us to do five hundred push-ups in five minutes? That killed most of us." Colonello shot back.

"You were seriously weak back then. Not even worth my time." Lal rolled her eyes, while Colonello laughed again. Turning towards Lal, he threaded his finger through hers. She hesitated, but kneeing him softly on principle anyway.

"You're as unladylike as ever." Colonello smirked again, but eyes softening. "Good night Lal." He murmured softly, grinning silently when he didn't receive a reply.

Lal already fell asleep.

Carolily: No fluff in this chapter either. Sorry. Ahahahah. I'm seriously thinking about dropping this one... it's heading nowhere... or just to finish it within two or three chapters... I guess. I got an idea for a new story, set in Colonello and Lal's COMSUBIN days. I got the idea after rereading the book speak. Anyway, look forwards to it...but... I don't know about this one.

Lal: I agree with you. This story is heading nowhere, and nobody except for Colonello is happy with this. *Twitch eyebrows when she sees Colonello drooling, daydream*

Colonello: Wait! Don't drop this! It's like, the most fluff I've had with Lal in like, ever!

Lal: Okay, I've had my mind set. Drop this fic, now! *Takes out gun*

Colonello: No! Don't drop this fic kora! *Takes out gun too*

Carolily; *Swetdrop* Ahahah... I think about it okay guys, anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!


	8. camping out morning part1

Lal woke up to a light orange sky, lit up with the sunrise. Groaning while getting up from the relatively soft ground, she stretched and crawled out of the shelter she shared with Colonello. Taking in a breath of fresh air, she looked up at the sky. Judging by the fact that Clove isn't crying and torturing Skull, it must be five in the morning. Lacing up her combat boots tightly, she looked around the campsite. The fire was still smouldering a bit, but in evident need of more fuel to burn; all the meat was devoured hungrily last night, leaving not a scrap left for morning. Sighing, she tossed on her jacket, and with all the strength she could muster, slapped Colonello silly.

"It's time to get up maggot!" She barked, not unlike how she used to bark orders way back in COMSUBIN. Colonello groaned and sat up, eyeing her accusingly.

"You know, it's nice to know that after a few decades, your wake-up methods never change kora." He grumbled sarcastically, as he got up, shoving his arm into his jacket. Lal snorted and turned around.

"Shut up. We need to go hunting, unless you're not hungry?" She raised any eyebrow as she and Colonello walked over to the fire, Colonello poking it with a stick.

"Starving kora. But you can just go by yourself can't you, Commander Mirch?" His mouth twisted into an arrogant smirk as Lal punched him, blushing.

"Idiot! You know that you always have to have a partner when you're in the forest." She growls, but Colonello just rubbed his arm.

"Just hang on for me to get my rifle kora." He turned to go, but Lal caught his wrist.

"It would be an overkill to hunt rabbits with an anti tank rifle. Plus, it'll scare everything else away." She pulled out two small handguns from her pocket. "We're downgrading to these." She pointedly shoved one at Colonello, who took it unhappily.

"These are the type of things Reborn uses kora." He complained, as the two trudged into the forest.

"Shut up. They're the best we have. Unless you want to set snares?" She raised an eyebrow, as she jumped over a log. Colonello merely snorted. She knew he hated snares. Suddenly, she heard a rustling noise at her right. Pointing her gun, she shot one bullet. The sound immediately disappeared. Walking towards the rabbit, she picked it up by the scruff, and removed the bullet from the carcass. Colonello nods.

"Good shooting as usual." He looked around the trees and bushes. Lal just shrugs, and throws the rabbit into a small potato sack she brought with her. For a second she felt bad about killing something so pure and innocent, but then her mouth watered at the thought of all the pure and innocent meat. As they trudged along, a particular thicket of thorned bushes caught her eyes. Examining it more closely, she was delighted to find it dotted with lots of dark, juicy berries. Colonello, one step ahead of her, was already pulling out a plastic container.

"Sometimes, you make me seem incompetent kora." He laughs as he strips the bush of its ripest berries. Lal pops one in her mouth.

"Don't you mean all the time?" She corrects slyly, making Colonello smile. Snapping close the lid of the container now filled with ripe blackberries, he slips it into the potato sack as well, and hurries to catch up with Lal, who was already heading deeper into the undergrowth.

"You know... This is really nostalgic kora." Colonello remarked, as he shot another rabbit, contributing to their ever growing potato sack. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he sat down beside Lal on a fallen log.

"We haven't done this in a long time." Lal agreed, leaning her head on Colonello's shoulder. Smiling slightly, He let his free hand stroke her dark navy hair, soft and smooth between his fingers. Smiling slightly, Lal gently pushed Colonello away, and stood up.

"Come on, we should get back. The others should have been woken up by Clove's screaming ten minutes ago." Lal checked her watch "I swear she has a built in alarm." Sighing, she trudged back to the general direction of where she thought the campsite was, with Colonello following close behind.\

Carolily: Yes, I'm working on this again. I was running out of things to write...yea...I'm actually thinking of doing a interview style thing, with two people on interview. So it would be nice if in a pm or a review, suggest what characters you would like to see, and what questions you would like answered and/or dares you want them to do. If nobody says anything, then I might not do it...

Colonello: hmm, it's been a long time since you wrote anything for this fic kora! But really? No fluff again? I thought this was a fluff fic.

Lal: *breathes a sigh of relief*

Carolily: Well, wasn't in a fluffy mood. Anyway, please review!


End file.
